Patch - 2017.04.24
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- New Activities *Opened time limited event - 300 Heroes Mysterious Activity, the testing time is during May. Please pay attention to the official update in the next week. ---- Title *100 Wins Title: Master of Eternity (永恒掌控者) *300 Wins Title: God of Creation and Order (秩序与创造之神) *100 Wins Title: Judgement of Eternity (永恒审判者) *300 Wins Title: God of Killing and Ruling (裁决与杀戮之神) *100 Wins Title: Guardian of Eternity (永恒守护者) *300 Wins Title: God of Time and Wisdom (智慧与时空之神) *300 Wins Title: Green Hat Lord (绿帽王) -> Lord of the Magnificent Beard (美髯公) *300 Wins Title: 50 Bailey (五十贝利) -> 100 Bailey (一百贝利) *100 Wins Title: Compensated Dating Girl (跳蛋少女) -> Red Devil (红色恶魔) *300 Wins Title: Fairy Queen (妖精女王) -> Sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood (血盟骑士团副团长) *100 Wins Title: Cosplay Mage (换装魔导) *300 Wins Title: Fairy Queen (妖精女王) ---- Heroes *''Red Aura's Domain - On W: ''Bonus Armor and Magic Resist reduced from 8/16/24/32/40 -> 6/12/18/24/30 *''Red Aura's Domain - On W: ''Health cost increased from 2/4/6/8/10 -> 3/6/9/12/15 *''Gunblade Shot Q: ''Deals 70% damage against non-hero units. *''Forceful Shot Q: ''Deals 70% damage against non-hero units. *''Forceful Shot Q: ''The duration of immobilize effect reduced from 0.75 seconds -> 0.5 seconds *''Kick Shot W: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction reduced from 40% -> 25% *''Dual Blades Impale W: ''Base damage increased from 60/90/120/150/180 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Dual Blades Impale W: ''AD Ratio adjusted from Bonus AD -> Total AD *''A Sport-idiot and Story Setting Obsessive: ''The effect only works in Eternal Arena. *''New Testament - Prophetic Book of Destiny Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 45 Mana -> 40 Mana *''Vicious Tongue W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 90 Mana -> 50/60/70/80/90 Mana *''Tsundere E: ''Mana cost reduced from 70 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Flash Cast: ''The increased Attack Speed adjusted from 100% of Cooldown Reduction (1 time) -> 200% of Cooldown Reduction (2 times) *''Compound Waves E: ''Cast range increased from 500 range -> 550 range ---- New Features *Added View The Player Information function to the Player Information Interface. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 45 Diamonds on April 28 at 6.00 PM. *Her skin Heaven's Wheel Armor Erza on sale on April 28 at 6.00 PM. *Her special package Hero (Erza Scarlet) + Skin (Heaven's Wheel Armor Erza) on sale on April 28 at 6.00 PM. *Her skin Senketsu Kisaragi Ryuuko on sale on April 28 at 6.00 PM. Emoji Package System *'Kirito Emoji Package' on sale. *'Yuuki Asuna Emoji Package' on sale. *'Saber Emoji Package' on sale. *'Mikasa Ackerman Emoji Package' on sale. Exclusive Equipment *All of the above items (9 items) on sale on April 28 at 6.00 PM. *Added Gokou Ruri's ( ) exclusive item - Destiny Record (命运记录) to the Item Mall as trial equipment. Artifact Items *The trial version updated to 2.0 Version. Package Items *Removed from the Item Mall. ---- Synthesizing System *Removed the above items (3 items) from the synthesizing list. *Added new item recipes to the synthesizing list: ** = x 1 ** = x 5 ** = x 2 ** = x 20 ** = x 30 ** = x 10 ** = x 50 ** = x 70 ** = x 70 **Exclusive Title - Xiuxianist (修仙者) or known as Xianxia Cultivators = x 100 ---- Eternal Arena Items *Added UNIQUE Passive: 'Restores 20% of your maximum Mana upon leveling. *Reduced the reduction of the duration after the user dies from 120 seconds -> 90 seconds ---- 'Eternal Battlefield Items *Increased the duration to 360 seconds and each time the user dies will reduce the duration by 90 seconds. ---- Game Optimization *Optimized the reporting system in Lobby Interface, after the report will now instantly prevent the targeted player from chatting. *Optimized all models of Kirito's ( ) skins. ---- What's New *Secretly added new skin for Roronoa Zoro ( ). ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an abnormal situation where Mumei's ( ) Kick Shot W could apply mark effect. ----